Cliché
by Sleepingstep
Summary: Their first romance was a bit of a cliché, but it wasn't as if they minded. KakaxIru MxM


Hello! I hope you enjoy this, I've got a certain soft spot for Kakashi and Iruka fics so I thought I'd create one of my own :D.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my other stories, this one's for you.

I hold no rights over the Naruto anime or manga whatsoever.

xXx

Their first meeting had been a cliché, like one of those gritty romance scenes you get out of a cheap novel.

It had been one of those parties, you know the sort, everybody's been to one. The type of party where no one's quite sure why they're there, but dance to the bad music anyway, because _hey, it's a party, who cares?_

Iruka had been standing to the sidelines, watching the visible cigarette smoke weave through the air and around the moving bodies of the dancers.

He didn't like parties. Iruka was more of a sit at home and read person than drink and dance till you're silly. To be honest he wasn't sure how he had let Asuma and Ibiki convince him to come, he'd never built up the self confidence to actually enjoy these events.

He found it far more interesting to simply watch the evening play out. Allow his eyes to scan the scene even though he wasn't taking part in it himself. _'Oh well...,'_ he thought despondently _'I was never good at this sort of thing anyway. _

In the room full of movement a stationary figure caught Iruka's gaze. A man with a shock of silver hair, only one eye visible, the other covered by his... His pose was relaxed, leaning on a wall one visible eye lazily observing the events of the evening.

Iruka found himself staring; he was mesmerised by the lonely figure, how he appeared completely unaffected by his surroundings. A rock surrounded by flowing water.

Suddenly the object of Iruka's attention looked up, the silver haired man lazily catching his gaze with his own single exposed eye.

'_Oh my god, he's coming over!_'To the nin's horror the former lounger had begun to head towards him. _'The guy couldn't be so annoyed at me for staring that he'd start something, would he?' _Iruka desperately thought.

To his amazement, however, the man simply took up position beside Iruka, raising his head in greeting and asking "Not your thing either?"

"N-no." That threw Iruka..._he wasn't angry?_

His companion nodded, seemingly satisfied by the flustered nin's answer.

Now safe in the knowledge that his new companion wasn't annoyed, Iruka, with his totalitarian set of manners, felt some form of introduction was necessary.

"Iruka Umino." He said, holding out a hand for the silver-haired nin to shake, instantly regretting it. Why did he have to act so formal all the time? He was at a _party, _not a mission briefing!

The man simply looked at the proffered hand for a moment, as if unused to the gesture and then remembered himself. Grasping Iruka's palm with a firm grip the nin laughed, seemingly amused by his own social inadequacy.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi..?" The questioning murmur slipped out before Iruka could stop it, again worried that he had managed to insult his companion.

"Hmm? Yeah, interesting name isn't it?" Kakashi's voice was rich yet had seemed to have a permanent bored edge to it. To Umino's surprise, however, this didn't make it any less appealing, it just seemed to..._match. _"I mean, I suppose being called scarecrow isn't really everybody's cup of tea, but I'm OK with it." A mischievous smile crept across his companion's features, apparent through his mask. "After all, you've got quite a name yourself, ne, dolphin."

Iruka's tan skin turned a delicate shade of pink at the man's response.

"Shall we go outside? This music's giving me a head-ache."

"Hmm? Yeah, some quiet would be nice." Iruka turned towards the main exit yet found himself being pulled back by a strong grip.

"Not that way, lets go out the back, it'll be less busy."

"Okay then." Iruka agreed, and the pair began to make their way through the tangled room of people, heading towards the small and unobtrusive back exit, passing through it unnoticed.

Not only was it quiet, the place was deserted. After the noise from the party they had just let the silence of the still night air was quite a shock. It was cold.

Expecting only the heat of a crowded room Iruka had dressed in a light shirt and jeans, and he swiftly found the chill of the evening getting to him.

"You're shivering." There was an odd almost caring edge to Kakashi's usually bored tone.

"Y-yeah..."

A strong arm was suddenly wrapped around him and Iruka was pulled back onto a firm chest, Kakashi's breath tickling the back of his neck.

"Warmer this way."

"Oh…er...thanks." Admittedly Umino didn't feel this way of 'warming' was strictly conventional for people who had just met, but he let it pass. The man had this drawing magnetism, and Iruka had to admit he was somewhat star-struck.

They remained like that for some time, in that rough unconventional embrace. That is, until Kakashi's hands began to wonder. Iruka thought it was accidental at first, a hand brushing gently against his chest occasionally. It was only when these brushes became more like caresses, firmer and more direct in their movements that Iruka decided to question them.

"Umm…Kakashi?"

"Yeah?" The hands didn't cease in their movement.

"W-what are you doing?"

The silver haired man chuckled into Iruka's ear. Voice lowered into a seductive whisper the man breathed, "Do you want to find out?"

A hot mouth was suddenly applied to Iruka's ear, making the man gasp in surprise. The hands caressing him became far more bold, one slipping beneath Iruka's shirt to touch the soft skin beneath and the other moving down to his groin, cupping and pressing at Iruka's clothed length.

"Kakashi-I-I…"

This was all happening too fast, Iruka's head was spinning.

Gentle kisses were applied to the back of his neck and the presses to his crotch became firmer when Kakashi felt the hardness grow there.

A hand was at his zipper and it was firmly pulled _down_. Iruka gasped, he'd only just met this guy, body tensing up at the realisation.

"Ease up, don't worry, I wont do anything you don't want me to, you have this scarecrow's promise." The voice was smooth and reassuring in his ear, and Iruka couldn't help trusting that voice.

Nodding in consent, not entirely sure what he was getting himself into, Umino gasped at the sensation of the man's hand slipping into his jeans, caressing him gently.

There was a soft chuckle behind him. "This hard _already, _ne, Iruka. I must be good, seeing as I haven't even properly started yet."

Flushing pink he allowed Kakashi to continue to dance his hands over his straining arousal, pumping and stroking, drawing out desperate moans and gasps from Iruka. Not soon after Hatake had began that Umino felt a corresponding hardness pressing into him from behind, the breathing in his ear coming faster and deeper. '_Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying this.'_ His mind dimly registered between pulses of pleasure.

Soon, far too soon, the hand in his jeans retracted and Iruka found himself pulled up against the man's chest, a demanding pair of lips pressed against his own.

His scent was a giddy mix of cigarette smoke and excitement. Kissing him was like dipping his tongue into an alcohol tinted ashtray, but Iruka didn't mind. Kakashi's taste was a forbidden one, unique and tantalising, he couldn't imagine it any other way.

"I...I want to...will you let me?" Kakashi looked deep into Iruka's eyes as he spoke, although the sentence was fragmented the meaning was clear as ice.

"Yes..." It was more of a breath than a word.

At this Iruka received a grin, swiftly finding his lips covered again and a talented tongue invading his mouth. After that Kakashi set skilled hands to work.

It was hard and fast and slightly uncomfortable but _oh_-_so _satisfying. The initial preparations had been painful, Kakashi's fingers being clumsy at Iruka's entrance in his excitement. But the act itself left the pair breathless and panting, their moans echoing through the alley, gradually growing louder and more erratic, both beyond caring if anybody saw or heard.

In a blur of electric sensation it was over, scarecrow and dolphin gasping for air clinging to each other for support. Kakashi rested his head on Iruka's shoulder, gradually pulling out leaving the man feeling strangely empty.

Catching their breath the pair avoided eye contact, they were practically strangers yet had already taken on a huge intimacy, it was bound to be awkward.

'_Is this it?'_ Despondency rang through Iruka's mind. _'Will we, after what we've just done, say our good-byes and shuffle off home, never to see each other again?'_

Shuffling uncomfortably Kakashi looked down at his feet and began to speak. "I'm a bit...direct...when it comes to romance, as I guess you've just gathered, but I don't want this to be a onetime thing." The words were disjointed but undoubtedly sincere.

Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I mean..." Was the man _blushing? _How could he blush after _that?_ Without the mask he looked strangely cute, not the demanding, dangerously sexy Kakashi he'd been with moments before...it was... _sweet._ "I'd like to, well _court _you, if you'd let me. Take you to restaurants and that sort of thing."

"You...want to..._court_...me..?" Disbelief dripped from the words.

"Umm... yes?" The silver haired man began hopefully. "But it's perfectly understandable if you don't want to, I mean, I wouldn't go out with me if _I _just jumped myself in an alley..." Kakashi cringed, that came out seriously wrong. Luckily for him though it didn't appear that Iruka had noticed.

"Court me?!?" To Kakashi's immense surprise the words were choked with amusement. "You really _are _bad at romance! That sounds like a line from a novel my _grandmother _would read!"

Admittedly his ego was somewhat deflated from the critique of his pick up line a little bubble of hope

"Is that a yes?"

"Well it's definitely not a no." Iruka couldn't stop himself from grinning. "You know, _normally _people take their partner to restaurants and stuff _before _doing well...what we just did, but I think I can let it slip."

It looked like Kakashi was having trouble stopping himself smiling as well. "I can't be yours until you are mine," he stated. "And since I've got you physically I'm planning to work my hardest to get your heart as well."

"Did you get that line from a _song? _That was so _cliché!" _Iruka's mocking yet affectionate exclamation echoed away into the night.

But then…it was a cliché sort of romance.

xXx

Please review :D.

Sleepingstep xxx


End file.
